Give your heart a Break: Letters of Love
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: This is after 'Sleep Over at Ichigo's'. As Ichigo grows closer to her do date, she fears for her baby not knowing it's daddy: Kisshu. So to talk to him; she writes letters about her feelings and he writes back. The only thing she doesn't write is that she is pregnant! Will Kish find out? And will the Baka be killed?
1. Dear Kisshu Letter 1

Chapter 1

**I am back! ^^ Hope you also like this story, it is called 'Give your heart a break: Letters of love'. Don't own TMM but I do own the baby. Read on my fans. **

A young pregnant 17 year old girl walks into her home. "Kisshu…." She places her things down and sits down. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto couldn't come back for their people needed them; none of them know what she was doing, having a baby at 17! She could send letters to them but it is hard to tell you how. You write then you can send it though the mail but on a computer. "Ichigo-san" The girl gets up and walks to the door. "Lettuce?" She asked. "Yes, are you ok?" Ichigo opens the door to her friend. "You're getting big! How many months are you?" They sit in chairs at the table. "5 months" Lettuce sighs. "Ichigo-san what are you doing?"

"Choosing Kisshu" The cat girl points out! "Ichigo, this is a bad idea I think" Lettuce looks away. "Are you going to leave too? I can't take losing another person!" Ichigo cries as tears start to fall. "I won't" Lettuce hugs the crying teen. "What if he never comes back? I love him!" She sobs. "I know… Shh…. He will come back, I just know it" Lettuce holds her friend. "Do you have his letter? I'm here to pick it up" Lettuce would take the letter, bring it to Ryou then he would 'mail' it to the alien who had left with her heart. "Yes" She passes the letter to Lettuce. "Does he know?" She asks. "No… I just can't! They need him" Ichigo tears up. "His people need him" Lettuce hugs her one last time, gets up and leaves. "Please come back soon Kisshu"

: With Kisshu on his plaint:

The alien leader stands next to his friends. "They'll safe now, again" Kisshu says with a smile. "Hai but I miss the mews though" Taruto flies next to Kish's head! "I know what you mean but they need us" Pai sighs! "I know you love them, I also love one of them… But we are they're leaders!" Pai says, Kisshu looks away as does Tart. "I'm going to my house, see you later" Kish flies off. When he comes to his little house, he lets tears fall. Something then catches his eye. "A letter" He picks it up. "It's from Ichigo!" He starts to read.

紀州親愛なる、

私は本当にあなたがいなくて寂しいです。お元気ですか？どのようにパイとたるとは何ですか？元気？私はあなたに何かを伝えなければなりません...いまいましいツリーハガーは、私が一緒に戻ってしたい場合は3ヶ月前（再び）尋ねて来なかったが、私は違うと言っていた。私は他の誰かいないあなたを愛して！彼はため息をついて、持ち上げた。どのようにこれまで彼は今日も私を見たとき、彼はわずか歩いた！私は何でしたか？私は太っているので、でなければなりません...あなたが戻って来ているとき、私はまた疑問に思って...？あなたを愛して、うまくいけばすぐにお会いしましょう！

愛をたくさんの、

苺。

-What it says-

~Dear Kisshu,

I really miss you. How are you? How are Pai and Taruto? Doing well? I have to tell you something... The damn Tree Hugger came by 3 months ago asking (Again) if I would like to get back together, but I said no. I love someone else not you! He sighed and lifted. However when he seen me again today he just walked away! I was like what? Must be because I'm getting fat... I am also wondering when you are coming back...? Love you, hopefully see you soon!

Lots of love,

Ichigo~

Tears fall from the alien boy's eyes. Ok not a boy anymore, he was of age; 18 almost 19 years old. "Kish-sama" comes a small voice. "What?" He asked as his mother. "What is that? I thought we were done with those things, you need a mate" His mother says hatefully. Kisshu's heart breaks as he rereads Ichigo's writing. "No, I'm not" The old woman growled. "Why?" She asked in anger. "Because we love each other!" He yelled. "Why have I not met her?" She asked. "Well…. She can't because…" He loses his train of thought when he thought of Ichigo; his only love and keeper of his heart. "Because she knows you will hate her" Kisshu points out. "Kisshu, I want you to be happy not chasing after a girl who doesn't love you" His mother hugs him. "You are my baby"

Then she leaves. "Bye" Kish called as she leaves. "Now to write that letter" He sits and starts. "What to say? That I miss her like hell? No she needs to find someone who can look after her" Kisshu sighs. "Oh Ichigo I love you so much" That is when Tart teleports in. "Hey bro, what are you doing?" He scared the older male. "Writing to Ichigo" He says. "Well mind if I stay?" Kish nods. "Stay if you want, I don't care" Tart sits next to him. "For writing, that's the smallest thing ever; all it said was:

親愛なる苺, (Dear Ichigo)

"Leave me alone" Kish hits his face away playfully. "Whatever" The aliens laugh some, play fight and have some drinks. "I wish Ichigo was here" Kish tells him. "Same" Tart sighs. "So now what?" the two stare at each other. "I'm going home" Tart teleports away! "Bye" Kish sits to write the letter. "Still got nothing"

**What do you think? Is it good? Well I'll write some more later, please review and bye!**


	2. Dear Ichigo Letter 1

**Don't own TMM.**

Ichigo sits as she reads and rereads over and over again what Kisshu had written to her. She was fat! Pregnant! She rolls her eyes.

親愛なる苺、

ねえ、私は推測いいやって。たるととパイも同様です。だけでなく、あなたはリーダーである得ることができます！私もあなたがいなくて寂しいん。私は、あなたが、幸せになるあなたの世話をできる人を見つけたい...喜んでください！子猫ちゃんはかなり滞在、あなたは脂肪になることはありません。

愛をたくさんの、

紀州

(Dear Ichigo,

Hey, I'm doing good I guess. Taruto and Pai are as well; as well as you can get being leaders! I do miss you as well. I want you to be happy, find someone who can look after you... Please be happy! Kitten-chan stay pretty and you can NEVER be fat.

Lots of love,

Kisshu)

Tears fall onto the paper. She then kisses it. "I will wait for you Kish… Because I love you" She falls asleep holding the paper close to her heart. Her dreams are of Kisshu and her being together holding each other. When Ichigo awakes to no one, she can't help but cry. "Kisshu" The girl sobs. When a knock makes her get up. "Who's there?" She called. "Pudding" The blond hugs her close. "When are they coming back?" She asks Ichigo. "I don't know…. I want Kisshu to be here!" They both end up crying for the aliens. "So Pudding did Tart write back?" Ichigo asks. "Yeah… Asked if I could tell his 'Ichigo-oneechan' he said hey" Pudding says. Ichigo hugs her. "Pudding thanks for being here for me" She tells the monkey mew. "Anytime oneechan" Pudding hugs back.

Ichigo cooks supper as Pudding talks about what could have been if they had stayed. The cat mew nods and places supper on the table! "Oneechan there are 5 plates not 2" Pudding points out. "All the mews are coming to have supper with us" Ichigo says this and then there is a knock. Pudding jumps up to open it. "Minto, Lettuce and Zakuro are here" She hops back to her sit. "Sit where ever you want" Ichigo says as she gets drinks. "Ichigo… Are you ok?" Lettuce asks. "Yea, it's hard to some things but I am pregnant" Ichigo says. "Need some help?" Lettuce asks. "No, you are my friends; I can do it" When they all have their drinks, Ichigo sits next to Zakuro and Pudding. "So what has everyone been up to?" Ichigo starts. "Working, dancing and acting" Zakuro says before she takes a bit of rice. "I have been dancing as well. And have been working at the café" Minto says then does what Zakuro did; eat some rice. Lettuce says "Working hard in the café as well as doing everything in school" Pudding looks at her rice. "Doing what I do best! Looking after my family, acting I guess and working at the café hard" She says. "You Ichigo?" The Wolf mew asks. "I have been writing to Kish" She stares at her food. "Does he know?" Minto asks. "No" The mews can't believe their ears all but Lettuce. "He needs to know" She points out. "But his people need him!" Ichigo hugs herself. "But you need him too" Minto says.

"I do but they have been waiting for years… They need him more" Ichigo says with a sigh. "But it hurts… I love him so much" She starts to sob. "Ichigo" The mews hug her tight. "I miss him so much!" The girls stay like that for some time in till they need to go. "Bye" Ichigo calls as they leave. When the door closes; she falls to the ground crying. "Kish" She whimpers. The baby kicks softly. "Hey honey, you ok in there?" Ichigo asks the baby. It again kicks softly like it is saying 'You ok mommy? What's the matter?'

"I miss daddy" Ichigo hugs her belly where the caring child grows. It kicks again and then they both fall asleep by the door.

: With Kisshu:

Kish walked over to Pai. "Hey Pai" He said. "Kish look" Pai points to some of their people talking so they listen in!

"Did you hear? Kisshu-sama is going to pick a mate!"

"Really? Oh my god! I must bring my baby girl to see if he would like her" They talk about this and Kish couldn't believe this; he loves Ichigo! Pai takes him back to his house. "Kish you know it was coming" The older alien points out. "I know but I love Ichigo! And only her!" Kish says. "Kisshu does she really love you? Do you really think she loves you? She's a human! I think she got back together with that Aoyama boy" Pai says. Kish could hear his heart break. "No she isn't. She loves me" Kish says staring right into Pai's eyes. "Whatever then, don't think I told you so" Pai teleports away. "I need to go back to earth… Talk to her; no see if she is ok" Kish says before going to pack. "Wait how am I going to get Pai and Tart to come with me? They love Pudding and Lettuce" He thinks. "I don't know… Just say we're going to get more Mew Aqua!" Good plan he thinks. "I'm coming Kitten" Kish says before going to look for his brothers.


	3. Dear Kisshu Pain

**Don't own TMM**

Kisshu stares at her letter; he was ready to go but the letter broke his heart.

紀州親愛なる、

私は脂肪です...私はあなたが私と一緒に地球上にバックアップしたいと思います。私はあなた私はそれを容易にしますように人々のために存在する必要があります知っている、私はあなたを愛していますが、それらと一緒に...ことを覚えていると私は彼らを助けしようとしていますので、あらかじめご了承ください。それはあなたが地球に来た唯一の理由です。あなたの心は、私は本当にごめんなさい破壊されている場合は、あなたが私を許すことを願って...しかし...私はこれをどのように言うのですか？

愛をたくさんの

いちご

~Dear Kisshu,

I am fat... I want you back on earth to be with me. I know you have to be there for your people so I'll make it easy; I love you, but stay with them... Please remember that and understand I am only trying to help them; that is the only reason you came to earth. If your heart is breaking I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me... But... How do I say this?

Lots of love

Ichigo~

What was she trying to say? That she is over Kish? Kisshu thinks hard on it. "Kisshu we're ready!" Tart called as he flies next to Kisshu's head. "She…. She…" Kish couldn't even speak but showed the letter to the alien. "Oh" Was all he said. "What do you think she is saying?" Kish asks. "I have no idea" Then Pai comes in. "Come on! Let's go" He presses the two out the door. When they get in the ship; Kish shows Pai the letter. "What does it mean?"

"Kish, I am pretty sure she is going out with someone else" Kish looks out the window. _How? She says she loves me! _His heart breaks and tears start to fall. "Kish?" He looks to Tart staring at him. "Leave me alone" Kish hits him away. Tart looks to Pai for help. "Let him be" The boy nods and flies away from the crying teen alien.

: When the aliens come to earth:

Kish stays near his brothers. "Kish go on! Go find Ichigo!" Tart says. "Fine" Kisshu teleports away! As he gets to Ichigo's house; he couldn't find her there. "Ichigo?" He called softly. So he thinks 'Ichigo. I want to get to Ichigo'. As he comes to a small house with a red head cleaning it! Kish stares at her. _Who the hell is this?_ He watches as she faces him but doesn't see him; it was Ichigo! Kisshu's eyes become wide. _Why is she so fat? She was never this big! _His eyes run up and down her body. "Oh honey leave mama alone" _Ichigo has a kid? _He watches as she lays a hand on her belly. "I love you too" _Ichigo is- is pregnant? _

**So Kish has found out about Ichigo's little thing… What will happen next? Please leave a review! **


	4. Dear Ichigo Tears

**Don't own TMM**

Ichigo smiles as the happy baby in her kicks as she cleans. "I love you too" She giggles. Her hand falls onto her belly. Out of nowhere Ichigo feels like someone is watching her but forgets it as the baby kicks again. "Why are you so happy?" The baby kicks for its answer. "Why?" Ichigo sighs as she goes back in her house. There was a letter lying on her table. "Who send this?" She reads it over. "N-No" It drops out of her hand as tears fall. "Kisshu!"

親愛なる苺,

私はあなたを信じることができない！一護は、私はあなたがどんな地獄が大好き！！私はくそ非常に怒ってよ！私を忘れて私はいつもあなたを愛して理解し、私は二度とあなたに話していないしています。ガット·イット！

紀州

~Dear Ichigo,

I can't believe you! Ichigo, I love you but what the hell? I am very mad dammit! Forget me but understand I will always love you, but I am not talking to you EVER again; GOT IT?

Kisshu~

Ichigo's heart breaks over and over again. "KISSHU!" She yells for her lover or well her x lover now. Tears fall onto the ground; then Pai and Tart teleport into the room with a mad Kisshu. Ichigo looks up; Kish eyes become wide at her tears. Tart wants to run to hug his sister. Even Pai wants to help the cat girl. "W-Why?" she sobs. "Ichigo" Kish looks away. Pai nods. "Kisshu came crying home saying you're pregnant. He didn't know whose kid it was and was mad because you had lifted him. Pai told him he should talk to you but he said he had written a letter to you saying his feelings. So me being me I wanted to know what he had said; he said he loved you and wanted you to be happy. Did he?" Tart said.

Ichigo looks away from the aliens. She passes the heart breaking letter to the alien boy; he reads it over and looks at her with sadness for her. Pai takes it and does the same as Tart. Then Ichigo jumped up and runs over to Kish. "Kish I'm sorry" She sobs onto his chest. "I love you! Please forgive me!" He becomes ice. The aliens Pai and Taruto look at each other then leave. "Ichigo" Kish hugs her close. She sobs more. "I didn't mean anything that letter said; I was mad" Kish says as he holds the almost mother. Ichigo pulls back and kisses him. Kish kisses back because he loves her.

"Ichigo"

"Kisshu" They stare into each other's eyes. "Why?" He asks. "Nani?" (What) Kish sighs. "Ichigo who's kid is it?" Ichigo smiles. "Yours" They hug each other close. "Are you lying to me?" She shakes her head no. "I can't live without you Kisshu" Ichigo says as she cries. "Same" Kisshu picks her up. "But I have to leave" Her heart breaks more. "NO!" She holds him close so his face was in her chest. "I won't let you go now that I have you back" She hisses. Kish didn't mind at all but his people needed him! "Ichigo" He says. "Yes my love?"

"I have to go back; they need me" Ichigo hugs him closer. "Kisshu I can't live without you; OUR baby can't live without you!" She points out. He kisses her neck. "What are we going to do?" Ichigo asks as she holds his lips there. "I have no idea" He breathes on her neck. They stay like that.

(You may hate me when but it will make the story better)

: With Masaya-beka:

A male stares into the window as the alien kisses Ichigo's neck. He could hear the moan that came off her lips. "Ichigo" He runs away. His own heart breaking. Broken. Gone. All because of _him! _What did he have that I don't? Aoyama thought. _Nothing! _

**Short little chapter about how Ichigo and Kisshu get back together! :D Finally ;] I will update soon AND I need your help! ~Nya~**

**What should the baby be? A girl or a boy? You get to pick! Thanks for reading and please review**


	5. Love and a Beka

**Come on people I need to know; Girl or boy. -.- Here's the next part….**

**Don't own TMM!**

Ichigo falls asleep so Kish brings her to her bed. "Sweet dream Kitten" He kisses her head before getting in next to her. "I hope you don't mind me laying here" He holds her close.

: The next day:

Ichigo jumped up from her dream. It was Kisshu came back but went and got together with Minto… Tears fall. "Kitten?" Ichigo finds Kish walking into the room with food; he had made breakfast for them. "Ichigo are you ok?" He places the food on the table in her room. "Ichigo" He hugs her close. "What's the matter?"

"I-I had a nightmare where you and Minto got… Together" Ichigo hugs him close. "I thought you hated me" He kisses away her tears. "I could never hate you Kitty, you're mine and I'm not letting go" Kish smiles as he hugs her back. "You're mine" He repeats. "Kisshu" Ichigo holds him next to her heart. "Hear that? It beats for you"

"Ichigo what is that?" Kish jumps a little at the feel of it. "This? That is our baby" She places his hand on her belly so he could feel the kick. Kisshu's eyes become wide. "T-that's our baby?" He lays his head on their baby's growing place. "Hai, it is" Ichigo couldn't help but smile. His small fang shows itself from his happiness. "Having fun?" She asks. "Yea! This is cool!" Kish looks up into her eyes. Ichigo places his hand on her heart. "I hope you like this, Kish. This is our baby" She points to her belly. "And this is my heart which you have" Tears fall onto his hand as it feels her heart beat. "Ichigo" His big hand wipes it away. "You are my princess" Kish places her hand on his heart. "This… Is for you" They kiss.

Then there is a knock on the door. "I'll be right back ok? Stay here" Ichigo says as she gets up. "Stay" She walks away. Kish rolls his eyes.

As she opens the door; Ichigo finds a broken Masaya. (Beka) "Ichigo, can I stay with you for awhile? I need help!" Masaya (Beka) asked as he looks around. "Why?" Ichigo asks. "My parents don't want me with them anymore. I need somewhere to stay for awhile" Aoyama-beka says. "I don't know…." Ichigo looks away. "Please! I need help!" Masaya was almost crying. (BEKA) "Masaya I don't know!" Ichigo yells. "Please, I will do anything!" He pleads. Ichigo thinks; should she? Kish was her true love but Masaya needs her. He was her first love. Her mind was at war so she says. "I need to think about it" Masaya nods. "I'll come back or why not just call me?" He passes her paper with his number. (Gross! Beka number) "Bye" He kisses her hand before he is gone.

Ichigo couldn't get what had just happened. So she walks back to Kisshu. "Kitten are you ok?" Kish asks as he pets her cat ear. _When the hell did that get here? _Ichigo thinks as she purrs. Kish smirks so he kisses her head then pets her tail and ear at the same time. "Nya" Ichigo moves to him. His smirk grows as she presses herself to him. "Ichigo" The cat girl looks into his eyes. "What's this?" Kish takes the paper from her hands. "Hey!" She goes for it but he moves. "Ichigo, what the hell?" Kish yells at the sight of another man's number with his kitten. "Kish it's not what you think!" Ichigo cries. "I don't understand… You say you love me but this?" Kish asks in anger. So Ichigo looks down. "He needs my help." Kish couldn't believe his ears. "WHAT?" Ichigo grabs the paper and backs up. "Kish I only love you!" Ichigo hugs herself.

Kish is mad but stops at the scared face of his lover. "Ichigo, I'm sorry" Ichigo shakes her head. "Then why did you snap at me?" She asks. "Because I love you and hate other guys liking you" Ichigo smiles and kisses him. "I love you and only you" That brings a smile to his face. Then the baby kicks to show its mommy and daddy 'hey! I'm here too!'. Kisshu gets down so his face is right there by Ichigo's belly. "Hello, this is your big daddy" He says. Ichigo giggles and the baby kicks again. So Kish kisses it as it kicks. "Your mother and I love you" He says. The baby again kicks. "I'm sure out baby knows" Ichigo pulls Kish back to his feet. "But if you're going to stay like that, I'm going to wonder if you have a ring"

"Ok then" Kish gets back down and pulls out a ring. "Will you Ichigo Momomiya marry me, Kisshu Ikisatashi?" Ichigo stares at the ring which Kisshu was holding. "What?"She asked not really getting it; was it a joke? "Ichigo please marry me" Kish pleads. "Y-Yes" He jumps up and kisses her. "Thank you! I'm so happy!" Kish jumps them both up and down. "I love you so much!" Ichigo smiles at his happiness. "Thank god, I love you too" They kiss again. Then Ichigo's phone rings. "Hello?" She asked as Kish sits them down. "Masaya! What is it?" She blushes at Kisshu's o.O face. "I-I don't know… You see my boyfriend is staying with me" Kish growls. She glares at him so he stops. "I love him!" She cries. "Ichigo" Kish holds her close but he still can't hear what he's saying. "Well BEKA! Listen here, I don't have to help you! It's my house! BEKA!" Ichigo screams into the phone. Kish jumps.

"SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She hangs up and he calls again. Ichigo picks up. "WHAT?" He wanted to know what they were talking about. She places it by her head so he can't hear her talk. "Kish he wants to stay here but I don't want him to. I want to help but he is a beka" Ichigo says to Kisshu. "Then say no" She says it into the phone when "LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

Kisshu kisses her as she scream bloody hell. "Bye" She hangs up. "He won't but says that he will get me. To hell" Ichigo says. "I love you so much when you get mad" He kisses her more. "K-Kish" The mew blushes. "I love you so damn much!" They kiss some more.

**How was THAT? *Sighs…* It toke me sometime but not its done ~Nya~ I hope you like and please leave a review saying if you want a girl or a boy. K? Bye!**

***Girl or Boy***

**3 Girls**

**0 Boys**

**OR! Twins: (New one I know) **

**G/G: 0**

**B/B: 0**

**B/G: 1**

**Thanks for reviewing to everyone who has! :P**


	6. Baka leave Ichigo alone!

**Don't own TMM!**

Ichigo walked to school. It was sunny and nice. "Today is so nice" She said as she walked into class and to her sit. _I wonder what Kisshu is doing…. I hope he's happy! O look, its Masaya baka! Hee-hee… Masaya-baka… _Ichigo gets lost in her mind. Then something gets her eyes; a letter or well a note.

いちご、 (Ichigo,)

その桜の木で3:30に公園で私を満たしています。(Meet me at the park at 3:30 by that Cherry Tree.)

紀州 (Kisshu)

P.Sはたくさん愛します！ (P.S Love you lots!)

Ichigo smiled. "Is something funny, Miss Momomiya-san?" The teacher asked. "No. I'm sorry" Ichigo blushed as she said she was sorry; they go on. _That was close! I wonder… Will I have a girl or a boy? What should the name be? I should talk with Kisshu about it but I want to pick one! ~Nya~ I think we're having fish for lunch! Yummy! So names…. Forget the fish Ichigo! _The cat girl thinks hard. _How about __Homura? Oh I like! _As her thoughts go on; the bell rings for lunch. "Miss Momomiya please keep your thoughts to yourself, no one wants to hear you talk about fish"

"Hai" She walks away. When she sits behind a brush so she could be alone, Masaya-baka walked over. "Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. "Go away" Ichigo looked away. "I'm sorry ok? I just love you so much! You said you loved me; what happened?" Ichigo glared at him like she was dying by just looking at him! "Go away Aoyama-baka, I'm over you!" Ichigo growled as she ate a bit of her lunch. "Please take me back!" He pleads. "Too late! Should have thought of that before you ended it between us 6 months ago!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm sorry" He sobs as asks for her love. "I can never forgive you" Ichigo says. "Please Ichigo"

"No" Ichigo gets up and starts to walk away. "Ichigo I will do anything!" Masaya-baka cries. "Oh really, you'll do anything?" He nods. "I don't love you!" Ichigo growled as he hugs her leg. "Ichigo please!" he gets up and hugs her close. So Ichigo kicks him where the sun never sees! He falls back onto the ground. "Hear this and understand it well! I am done with you; we're done! That was a LONG time ago!" Ichigo said as she walks away. "Ichigo" Even in pain he still wouldn't give up. "No Aoyama" Her voice is ice cold. He jumps up (Still in pain), runs over and kisses her with everything he got. Ichigo hits him away; she becomes a cat. "Meow?" Masaya smirks. His plain had worked! He picks up Ichigo and takes her home. "MEOW!" (KISSHU!) She squeaks as he pets her. "Ichigo I love you so much! Please understand that" Masaya-baka says as he kisses her head. _Damn… I need to kiss someone to go back to being Ichigo. Wait what about meeting Kish? I have a plain…. _

When he places her down she goes all sexy on him in cat form. "Ichigo" He places her on him and starts to kiss her in lust. _I'm so sorry! _ But when she change back into a human; Masaya-baka wouldn't let her go! "Let go!" She squeaked. "Never" He goes for her shirt. "Nya!" Then Kisshu has him by his neck. "What the HELL were you doing to my Ichigo?" Kish yelled. "She's mine" Masaya-ass said as he smirks. "She loves me" Kish toke out his swords! "I'm ganna kill you!" Kish yelled more. "No because she will miss me" The teen boy points out. "You wish" Ichigo rolls her eyes. "I love her and she loves me" Ichigo grabs one of Kisshu's Dragon Swords and puts it to Aoyama's neck. "Shut up" Ichigo growls. "I will always come back Ichigo" He smirks. Ichigo couldn't take any more of it when Masaya growls in pain. "What" She stares as he stares into her eyes. "I will come back my love" Blood starts to run down Kish's swords. Ichigo's heart starts to hurt for her old (Never again) lover.

He becomes the Blue Knight. "Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS" Ichigo becomes Mew Ichigo and stands in front of Kish. "Go away" She hisses. "Fine but I will come back" He leaves. Ichigo turns to Kish. "Help" That word makes her black out. "ICHIGO!" He yelled.

**Baby:**

**Girl: 4**

**Boy: 0**

**Twin Girls: 0**

**Twin Boys: 0**

**Twin Girl/Boy: 2**

**Please leave a review! **


	7. Doctor Aoyama

**I have to thank** KUKAIxAMU, kisshuismylife, Homurapop22156, kagome55678 **and 2 Guests for reviewing and being the BEST fans ever! Just because you have reviewed it, I will write some more Nya! **

**Don't own TMM -_- **

Kisshu holds Ichigo's ice cold body close to his heart. "Come on Koneko-chan!" He sobs; his tears falling into her hair. "Please I need you" Kisshu's golden eyes were red from crying so much. "Kitten please wake up!" Then in comes Tart and Pai. "Help!" Kish cries. "What happened to my Ichigo?" Taruto asked he tried to hug Ichigo but Kish wouldn't let him. "It was that Aoyama boy again wasn't it?" Pai said. Kish could only nod. Then Ichigo opened one eye. "W-What happened?" She asked. "Ichigo!" both Tart and Kish shout and hug the cat girl. "My head" Her hand goes to her head. "Want to go see a doctor Koneko-chan?" She nods then faints again.

"Kitten!" Kish gasps. Taruto takes Ichigo from Kisshu, Pai glares at Kish and the aliens leave to see a doctor. "Hello what may I help you with?" A lady asked sweetly but keeps looking at their ears. "My fiancée, Ichigo Momomiya-san fainted from her x boyfriend taking her away. He almost raped her as well. Can you help us?" Kisshu said. "Hai! Doctor Aoyama" The lady called for the doctor. "A-Aoyama?" the alien stares at the man. "Hai, what may I help you with?" He sounded super sweet; nothing like Masaya-baka. The woman told him everything Kisshu had told her. "Oh my! Anything else?" He asked. "Ichigo is also pregnant"

"Ichigo sounds like a girl my son is in love with" The doctor takes them to a room to look at Ichigo. "Wait, this looks like Ichigo Momomiya" Kish nods "This is her" The male says nothing till it was over. "There, I think she will be fine" Kish looks into his brown eyes. "And the baby?" he nods. "Even the baby, now I must go; good bye" He leaves. Kisshu sits by his love to wait for her to open her eyes again. "Kisshu are you ok?" Taruto sits by his brother. "Hai…. I just want my almost family to be safe" Kish says still staring at Ichigo. Pai stands when Kish looks to him. "Pai what will we do if my mom doesn't like Ichigo? We're already getting married" Pai says nothing so Tart does. "You stay with Ichigo and your baby" Kisshu know he started to cry when he feels water running down his chicks. (Poor Kisshu) "K-Kisshu" Comes a weak voice. "Ichigo" He cried as he hugs the mew. "Ow" He blushes. "Sorry" he months.

She kisses the alien. "Kish what happened?" The alien kisses her back with sadness, love and fear. "The Tree Hugger Baka almost raped you!" Ichigo hugs Kish close. "Our baby?" she whispers. "Fine, you're fine" She kisses his neck. "I'm sorry" He hugs her close. "Ichigo you never need to be sorry" The two stay like that till Tart and Pai leave.

: With Pai and Tart:

"They're SO gross" Taruto whined. "They are in love Taruto" Pai said all Pai like. "Whatever, can you make supper now?" Pai growled. "Fine" He flies away to make food "That Tart, never making supper! Never helping out! Who does he think he is?" Pai puts the pot on the stove. "I'm human (Alien) too!" Soup cooks well Pai growls in anger. "Pai"

"WHAT?" Kisshu jumps. "Sorry… Ichigo asked if you and Tart wanted to have supper with us" Pai growled. "Yes, we would thank you" Kisshu leaves and Pai yells. "What's the matter Pai?" Tart pokes his head in and Pai throws the pot in Taruto's face. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The alien boy runs away from the very mad Pai.

: With Ichigo:

The young girl yelled for Kish. "Yes honey?" He asked. "Put this on the table, they're going to be here soon Nya~!" Ichigo run back to make more food "Fine" Kish did as he was asked. "So Ichigo" He started. "Hai, what is it?" Ichigo came out with the last of the food. "W-Why?" She stared at him funny. "Nani?" the alien sits down. "Why me? Why not Aoyama?" It hurt his heart so to say it but what had happened to make Ichigo want him? Hr did remember how the day before or the day of Ichigo's sleep over how he broke up with her. She cried so much but hugged him! Even kissed him! Kisshu shakes his head.

"Because Aoyama-baka is a baka, he didn't want me and now does. Sorry but I'm taken" Ichigo hugs Kish closer. "I love you please understand that" She said. "Ok" They kiss when… "Oh no! Not again!" Came a whiney voice. "Taruto" Both Alien and Mew say. He starts to laugh and Pai sits. "Is this ok Mew Ichigo?" He asked. "Call me Ichigo" They all sit and start to eat.

**I am so sorry for not updating for some time but I had a writer's block! Please review and I will give you a cookie *Eats cookie* Only got some ;D**

**Baby:**

**Girl: 4**

**Boy: 1**

**Twin Girls: 0**

**Twin Boy: 0**

**Twin Girl and Boy: 3**

**So, I am only taking these for so much longer than I will put into the story! So tell me what you want or I won't know, bye bye! **


	8. How will the baby come out, Ichigo?

**I am back! Nya~ so how is everyone? Having fun this summer? I hope so! I, Pirate Lass to Jack Sparrow don't own TMM but can wish right? Read on!**

Ichigo was washing the dishes as the alien brothers talked. Her cat ears made it so she could hear them. "Kish, what will happen if something like Deep Blue takes your baby?" Taruto asks. Pai stares. "I don't know…. I would fight!" Kisshu says. Pai stands. "Kisshu you are becoming a family man. What would you do if someone was to kill you? Leave Ichigo with a new born? Look after your child alone?" Pai asked. Kish steps back. "I wouldn't die!" Tart looks between them. "Kish you need to think this though before you say stiff" He points out "Tart" Kish growled. "Kisshu, you are growing but _this?_ Being mean to us; we are your brothers!" Pai snapped. The two boys step back. "Now hear me out; we will fight you will look after your family"

"And what would I do without you guys? You're my family!" Kisshu points out. "Kisshu" Taruto steps between the fighting brothers. "Pai" They stare at the youngest alien. "I want what's best for Ichigo as both of you do but fighting won't help!" Tart says. Pai and Kish look away. He was right and they know it all too well. "So what are we going to do?" Kish asks. "I don't know… But we have to do something" Pai places his hand on his head. Ichigo couldn't believe them! Talking like this and without her! Her anger boils and her face becomes red from it. So she walks over, picks up her phone and calls Ryou. "Moshi moshi" He said. "Ryou its Ichigo" She said back. "What do you need Strawberry?" How could she say it and not make herself feel like she was hurting Kisshu? "I-aaa….. I want to fight" She lies. "W-why?" the blonde couldn't believe his ears!

"I feel weak and hate it!" Ichigo says. "Ichigo, you're pregnant" Ryou points out. "I know. I also know someone will be coming after my baby" Her heart hurt when Kisshu walked in. "Well bye!" She called. "Wait, what? Ichigo" Ichigo hangs up. "What do you need Kish?" She asks sweetly. "Well I need to talk with you" His face becomes pink. "Why? Kisshu I have things to do…" She looks away. "Please, I really do"

"We all do" Pai and Taruto walk in. Ichigo looks at the clock. "Can we talk later? I need to go to the doctors" She says. "Why?" All three aliens ask. She sighs. "For the baby" Ichigo points to her growing belly where a baby grew. "Oh" Tart and Pai say. "Ichigo" Kisshu walks over and opens his arms for her. She runs into them. "May I come?" He asked; his brothers glare at him. "No, you can't" Ichigo starts to leave. "WHY?" Kish whines. "Because you're an alien" She closes the door behind her. "Whatever" So the brothers again talk about what Kisshu should do.

: With Ichigo:

The cat girl waits for the doctor to come. "I wonder if I'll have a girl Nya~!" She thought happily. "Miss Momomiya?" The doctor called into the room. "Yes in here!" She called back. He walks in then sits. "How are you today?" He asked. "Good thank you" Ichigo said. "Let's start shall we?" She nods so they start.

The sound of running horses fills the room. "W-What is that?" Ichigo asked. "That is your baby's heart beat… Wait your twin babies' heart beats" Her heart stops. She and Kisshu made…. Twins? Her heart jumped at the thought. "T-Twins…? I'm having twins?" The doctor nods. "Hai twins" A smile comes to her face. Soon after, the doctor shows Ichigo her babies. "There is one" Points to a thing in the screen. "And there is the other" and again points to a thing on the screen. "M-My babies" Her hand falls to belly. "Ichigo, would you like to know what you are having?" She could only nod. "Ok" He stares and moves it around till he turns to her. "Well you are having a baby… Boy!" Her smile becomes wide. "And the other?" She asked.

"I can't see, I'm sorry you will have to wait for another day or the birth to find out" He says sadly. "Thank you for trying; are we done?" He nods. "Thank you again" Ichigo leaves the room. "A little boy!" When she sits in her car; the baby, opps babies kick. "Having fun my little ones?" She asked in a whisper. They kick again. "Ok Nya~!" She starts to drive. When her car stops by her house; Kisshu comes running out. "How was it?" He asked in a rush. "I have great news Nya~!" Ichigo jumped out and into his arms. "Let's go in" They walk in.

"Ichigo" Taruto runs out with Pai walking behind. "Hey" She hugs the small alien and nods to Pai but he hugs her! _Pai _hugged _Ichigo_! Her face becomes red. "Kisshu" Ichigo turns to her fiancée. "Guess what happened!" She squeaked. "What?" All three aliens asked. "I'm having a baby boy" She winks. They all jump for joy. "AND!" They stop to look at her. "I'm having twins Nya~" Kisshu hugs her close. "I'm so happy!" He jumps himself and her up and down. "K-Kisshu" She blushes. "Do we know what the other is?"

"No, I'm sorry but the doctor couldn't find it" Then Tart walks over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, how will the baby come out of you?" He asked. Ichigo becomes red. "Taruto I'm not the person to tell you that; maybe Pai or Kisshu" Then adds. "Or your mother and father" The boy looks away. "My mother was killed" He said coldly. Ichigo run and hugged him close. "I'm so sorry to hear that!" Her ears pop out as she hugs the boy. Kisshu thinks. "Pai can tell you Tart" He winks. "Really? You can?" His face lights up. "Well… Tart that's a BIG talk and I don't know…"

"Pai doesn't know something?" Ichigo asked amazed. "Oh leave me alone Ichigo" He snaps. "Pai" Kish growls. Then they all start to laugh.

**There! *sighs* Long chapter for you Nya~**

**So we know she is having twins one is a boy the other is unknown! Please review and tell me what you want! Nya~**

**Bye for now! **


	9. Leaving and NOTE!

**Don't own TMM!**

Ichigo walked into her bedroom. "Wow today was long Nya~!" She said. Her room was warm so her cat DNA takes over. Being the cat she is; she got into bed and falls right to sleep. "Nya~" Was the last thing off her lips.

: With the Aliens:

The brothers yelled when Pai stopped. "Pai" The younger ones asked. "We have to go to the ship!" They teleport into the room which was Pai's. _"Pai, where are you?" _Called a voice "Right here" Pai stands with Kisshu and Taruto. _"Our leaders, we need you! They are attacking again!" _The aliens freeze. They couldn't Ichigo, Lettuce or Pudding: they were in love and one had a baby on the way! "We are on our way Father" Pai said. _"Good, come fast please!" _They bow and their father was gone. "Pai what am I going to do? My children are due soon!" Kish cried. "I don't know" Pai looked away. "But they need us" Kish looked at his feet. He didn't know what to do anymore… "This is because you had to make love with her!" Pai yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about! If you had let her go, those babies wouldn't be on their way!" Tart looked between them. "Are you saying my son and other child are nothing?" Kisshu growled. "They are!" They both attacked. "STOP!" Taruto got in between them. They growl but do. "It doesn't matter what Kish did, it's what we do now! Both our people and lovers need us; but they need us more! That is how we got to meet the mews so we have to fight again!" Tart yelled. The brothers sigh. "But I can't leave Ichigo again; it would break both our hearts" Kish points out. "And our hearts?" Pai hissed. Tart growls, teleports and comes back with a mad Pudding.

"STOP YOUR FIGHTING NA NO DA!" She screamed. That shuts them up. "Pudding doesn't want Tart-tart to go" She cried and hugged Taruto. "I don't want to either" The mew and alien hug like their lives were on the line; they were in love. Kisshu turns away. "I'm so sorry Kitten" He said to himself. "Kisshu-chan we should have a party! A good bye party Na no Da" Pudding said. "We should" He nods. They start to work out what to happen. "What about Ichigo? She is pregnant" Kisshu points out. "Yeah Na no Da" Pudding thinks. "Have cake, pop, water and lots of colors!" Pudding cried. "A baby shower" Pai said; everyone nods. "So I can do something for my babies before I go and have a good bye party! Smart Pai" Kisshu holds out his hand so Pai could high five it; he did. Tart smiles at everyone before teleporting away again. "Tart-tart?" Pudding asked. "We can't forget who is all coming" He had a list. "Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce, Pai, Kisshu, Zakuro, Minto, Keiichiro, Ryou and I. Anyone else?" Tart said. "Nope"

"We need games" Pudding said without her 'Na no Da' part. "Yeah!" Kish cried. They all smile then leave. Tart brought Pudding home; Pai was out giving out the cards and Kish was with his sleeping Kitten. This was going to be fun!

**!****NOTE****!**

**Baby! Everyone is asking for G/B twins so maybe!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! **

MewNinja = adorably cute! the other shuld be a girl! x3 (srry, im obsess with twin boys & girls :D) 3

*I am too! I will most likely make it a girl cause everyone wants it to be!*

kisshuismylife = A boy and a girl would be nice. Just don't kill off anyone important, k?

*I won't! :D And most likely*

Any-Clan = Girl the other should be a girl. make it even.

*Yeah it should*

KUKAIxAMU = AWESOME AND ALL THOSE OTHER FANTASTIC WORDS

*Thanks! That means so much!*

~Thank you to these people and anyone who has reviewed! And I need to also tell you something; I will NOT be taking anymore baby asking things! Understand? Thank you for reading! (Sorry it's short really a note) Bye for now! ~

**PS = Please review ;D**


	10. Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki

**Don't own TMM!**

Ichigo started to wake from someone shaking her. "W-Why are you waking me up?" She asked in a sleepy voice. "Because I love you" Lips fall onto hers, their body was on hers and their hands where everywhere. Ichigo tried to hit them away but they wouldn't move. When he pulls back; his hand goes into her shirt. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo yelled and hit his hand away from her body. "A-Aoyama?" her voice was scared. "Yes my love, I will take what is mine" His lips go to her neck; Ichigo froze. _Aoyama is-is raping me? _Then he was gone. "What-?" Kisshu had the baka by his neck with his dragon swords out. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO ICHIGO?"

"I was going to make love to her" His voice was heated; Ichigo moved away as Kish growled. "WHY?" he was very mad. "Because she is mine" Kisshu growled more. "I'm not yours!" Ichigo screamed. Ichigo hugged herself close. "DIE!" Kisshu's Dragon Sword went into his neck. "I love y-you" He coughed up blood. "I will have you" He drops to the ground died. Ichigo's eyes become wide. _K-Kisshu just killed someone… Oh my god! _Her heart beat became fast. "Ichigo" Kisshu holds up his hand which was dripping of blood; his blood. She moved away. He pulled it away. "Are you ok?" He asked. "K-Kisshu you just killed someone" She stared at him in fear. This was her babies' daddy? "Ichigo he tried to rape you!" The words went to her heart. "But kill him? That's wrong" Tears form in her brown eyes. "Ichigo" He goes to hold her but she moves again.

"Don't touch me" She hits his hand away. "I can't believe you killed someone" Her heart beats fast till Ichigo places her hand on it. "Were you ok with him doing it?" Kish growled. "NO! But you killed him! KILLED! Kisshu, you are becoming a father; what if the cops take you away because of it?" Ichigo asked in fear. "Well I have to leave"

"WHAT?" tears fall and she jumps into his arms. "You can't leave me again" She cries into his chest. "Ichigo, they need me… I have to but I don't want to" Kisshu kisses her head. "Why do you have to?" She asked in a whisper. "You can't tell anyone, ok?" She nods so Kisshu starts.

"They call themselves the 'Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki'… The Bloody Vampires of the Night… They have snow white skin, all they wear is black and their eyes are always red… They came to our plaint looking for food; we asked what kind of food they then killed Taruto's mom, after that they said 'blood'. My people run for their lives but Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki still came after us… They killed 30 people; 30 people… Pai, Taruto and I went to fight them; we had won and scared them away! So we came down here to see you and the mews… But before I came down here our father called saying they were back so we have to go back and kill them" Kisshu had tears in his eyes so Ichigo hugged him. "Anything else?" she asked. "Yes. Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki, their leader wanted to know more about Pai, Tart and I but they found out about us coming to earth. They know we had lost but when they found out about Tokyo mew mew, they want your blood! Ichigo, they're going to come after you, Earth, your friends and OUR baby" Kisshu cried. Ichigo couldn't believe it. "W-What?"

"Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki want your blood; mostly Mew Ichigo's blood. They are coming after you" Her heart stops. "How do we stop them?" She asked. "You can't! They will kill you!" Kisshu yelled as he hugged so close to his hurting heart. "Kisshu, I have to try" Ichigo pulled away and looked him right in the eye. "What about the baby?" He asked. "I-I don't know but I can't just sit around as Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki guys kill my friends, my family and the world! I need to save them so I need to tell Ryou! Ok?" Ichigo said. Kish nods. "Fine" Ichigo then said. "Kisshu can you take me to the Café?"

"Sure but you may want to change" Ichigo walks, changes into a dress which was pink and came back out. "Do you have something to change into?" She asked Kish. "No" Ichigo passes some pants with a t shirt. "Their dad's, I think they may fit" He goes into the bathroom; comes back out in it. "You look good" Ichigo hugs Kisshu well he teleports them to the Café.

As they walk in the café, the people look but go back to eating. "Ichigo what are doing here?" Minto asked. "I need to talk to Ryou well we both do" She said. "Go on then" Kish and Ichigo walk to the basement to talk with Ryou. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked. "We need to talk to you" Ryou waits so Kisshu tells him everything about the Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki. "Oh my" He said. "Ryou, I think I may have what may save the human race" Ichigo said. "What?" Ryou said. "We need to make a new Mew"

**How was that? Please review and I will start the next part RIGHT now! ;) **


	11. Caroline Suzuki

Ryou couldn't believe his ears. "Y-You want to make a new Mew?" He asked. "Yes. I can't fight and 4 mews wouldn't do it" He nods at her words. "Well… I do have some Spanish Lynx DNA" Ryou thinks. "We could even add Alien DNA" Ichigo nods "She will be strong, very strong" Kisshu thinks. "Where are you going to get alien DNA?" He asked. "You" Kisshu's eyes become wide. "Y-You're going to t-take m-my b-blood?" He asked. "Yes" Both Ryou and Ichigo said. "Ichigo, why?" he whined. "Because we need to save both our earth your earth"

"Whatever" Kisshu looked away, "Kisshu, are you scared of needles?" Ryou smirked. "N-No!" Kish yelled. "Sure, so how will we find this new mew mew?" She asked. Ryou turned to his computer, looked then called Ichigo over. "This girl; I have been thinking about making a new mew lately, her name is Caroline Suzuki. She is perfect" Ryou said well staring at Caroline; the new mew. "Ok, who will go look for her?" Ichigo asks. "You will go, maybe Tokyo mew mew and have Kisshu scare her into changing, ok?" Ichigo nods. They leave.

: With Caroline:

A young 13 year old girl walked down the road. Her brown hair flying in the wind; her hazel eyes looking around! Her sun kissed shin is a nice tan; Caroline was beautiful. Just beautiful. She walked by a cute café. "This is pretty cute" She said; her voice was like an angel singing. When she walks away; two weird looking people walk out. When they seen her; they started for her so Caroline run away. _Weirdoes what the hell are you running after me? _The teen thought as she run for her life.

"Caroline!" They called after the girl. _How do they know my name? _That is when CA jumped out to attack Caroline! "W-What is that?" She jumped away then seen the red head who was running after her was pregnant. "Who do you think you are? Hurting a PREGNANT WOMAN?" Caroline screamed as she grabbed Ichigo and jumped. Caroline then had to jump again with Ichigo. "A-Are you ok?" She asked. Ichigo stared at her; she had just saved her and didn't know her.

"Hello? Are you ok?" Caroline repeats. "Yeah…." Ichigo said. Then Masha flies over. "Here" He squeaked as he gave her a pendent. Caroline knows what she had to do. "Mew Mew Bubble-Gum METAMORPHO-SIS" Caroline yelled as she became the new mew. When she came out, she had short shorts on that were blue, a small top which was pink, her boots were pink with blue liner (Ichigo's mew boots), the little things were pink, and her hair was blue with pink running though it and her eyes were bright pink. To top it off; she had small brown spotted cat ears and a tail. She was Mew Bobble-Gum. "Because you have been bad, I'll take you out Nya~!" She yelled as she toke Mew Ichigo's old pose.

The CA stared well Mew Bobble-Gum jumped up and called "Icy Swords" She got two swords that looked like ice with pink and blue to hold onto. "Ribbon Bobble Pop" She screamed as she killed it both power and stabbing it. Mew Bobble-Gum lands then runs back over to Ichigo. "Are you ok?" She asked as she looks the woman over. "I'm ok. Are you?" Ichigo asks the new mew. "I am thank you. But why am I a mew?" Caroline asked. "Because people could get hurt" Caroline turns to face Kisshu walking over. "I don't think Ryou added the alien DNA" Kish said. "Who are you and what do you want?" She yelled.

"I am Kisshu, as you can see; I am an alien" Kisshu said. "But call me Kish" he adds. "I am Ichigo; I was a Mew before I got pregnant with this guy: Kisshu. We need your help; can you?" Ichigo said. "Mew Ichigo, you're her?" Caroline asked. Ichigo nods. "I'm your biggest fan!" She squeaked as she jumped into Ichigo's arms. "T-Thanks?" Ichigo said. "How do I change back" Ichigo showed her and she becomes Caroline again. "Thanks" She said sweetly. "Anytime, will you help us?" Caroline nods. "I will save the Earth"

"Thank you" Ichigo, Kish and Caroline walk back into the Café. "Ryou" They called; not Caroline. Minto walks over. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Caroline, the new mew mew" The Mew mews come over at that. "Ryou made another one?" Lettuce asks after they tell her who they are and Caroline hugging them. "Yes. They need to save both humans and aliens from the Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki." Caroline said as she smiled. "So he made a new mew?" Minto asked. "Hai, I have the DNA of Spanish Lynx running though my veins."

"Are you sure you're human?" Pudding asked. "I am" Caroline said. "Then why do you have small elf ears?" The monkey poked her ears. "Hey" Caroline's ears had gotten pointy then she started to float. "Nani" Kisshu sighs. "And there's the alien"

**Do you like? Was it good? Please tell me! Review please! **


	12. What's up with Ryou?

Caroline walked next to Ichigo as she told her everything about her old mew ways. "Ichigo…" She stopped. "It doesn't feel right" Her lynx ears and tail pop out. "Nya~!" she tried to hide them well Ichigo laughed. "Caroline, come on" She grabbed her hand and made her move. "Ichigo where are we going?" the new mew asked. "My house" Then they came to Ichigo's small house. "It's cute" Caroline said as she walked around. "Thanks" Ichigo sits down. "So you and Kish have a thing?" She asked with a smirk as she turned to the blushing 17 year old. "Yeah we do"

"How long?" Caroline sits next to Ichigo. "Well… Almost 1 year ago, I had a sleep over with the aliens and the mews. I remember my boyfriend not being allowed to go and he broke up with me. I cried so much when Kisshu hugged me all sweet; he helped me get though my break up and he became my boyfriend. As the sleep over went on (It was going on for a week), Kisshu and I got closer! Soon, we you know… After that my x boyfriend Masaya-baka came and asked me to be his but I said no; I loved someone else so he said he would have me and run off. I walked back in when Kisshu asked what happened, I told the baka came back asking me to get back together but I said no for I loved someone else. He thought then said ok then teleports away. My heart broke into nothing because I was pregnant. Tart and Pai came in; see me crying and said to go after him; I did but I was too late. Kisshu was gone so that is when I started to write letters…. When Kisshu came back to earth almost 7 months later, he found I was pregnant but I didn't tell him. Yes a lot has happened but we are together" Ichigo says. "Ichigo, you don't have to cry" Caroline hugged the older mew. "I am sorry for what happen"

"You can't change the past. You can only change your future" Caroline says like a grown up. "Thank you so much Caroline" Ichigo said. "Anytime and now go to bed! You need your sleep" The 13 year old said like a mom. "Fine" Ichigo walked away but stopped to add "You can sleep in the guest room" Caroline smiles then says "Thanks! I'll use it" She walked to her room. "Night" Both girls called.

: With the Mews:

Minto sighs. Zakuro walked with an order to a table. Lettuce was helping in the kitchen well Pudding did her shows. Then the last person left. "Bye! Come back soon Na no Da!" Pudding called as they walked away. "Pudding" She turned. "Yes?" Minto waited. "Do _you_ know when Caroline is starting work?" She asked. "Nope!" Pudding walked away to find Lettuce. "Leave her alone, Mint. Caroline just became a mew! How would you feel to know that you have animal AND alien DNA in your blood?" Zakuro asked. "I would hate it…" Then they hear it; a scream so Ryou runs out to the 4 mews. "Tōkyō myūmyū wa iku" (Tokyo Mew Mew Go) Ryou called as the mews yell…

"Mew Mew Minto"

"Mew Mew Lettuce"

"Mew Mew Pudding"

"Mew Mew Zakuro"

"METAMORPHO-SIS" Tokyo Mew Mew run to find a chimera animal attacking a small girl! "Minto Arrow" Mew Minto yelled as she run for the girl. "Lettuce Castanets" Mew Lettuce cried. They nod then jump up together.

"Ribbon Minto Echo"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush" The two attacks don't anything but make the chimera animal back up so Mew Pudding jumps to do her attack. "Ribbon Pudding-ring Inferno" She outs it into a Pudding cup thing so it can't move. Mew Zakuro runs up with her weapon ready. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure" Her attack doesn't kill it so they Mew Mews try again but the same happens. "Mew Mew Bobble-Gum METAMORPHO-SIS" Mew Bobble-Gum stands with the Mew Mews like a real leader. "Icy Swords" Her weapon of ice comes like before. "Ribbon Bobble Pop" It kills the chimera animal. "You can't mess with Tokyo Mew Mew" The Lynx Mew yells where the thing used to be.

"Go Mew Bobble-Gum" Mew Pudding jumps into her arms. "Thanks" The new mew blushes. So when they go back to the Café, Ryou smiled. "Good Job girls" He said. The Girls smile and high five each other! "Ryou" Caroline starts. "What" The male stares into her hazel eyes. "Thank you"

"For what?" Ryou asked. "For making my dream come true" Caroline bows and walks away. "Wow" Ryou stares as she leaves to talk to Zakuro. "Ryou, what are you doing?" Keiichiro asks well standing next to the teen. "Caroline is perfect to be their leader" He said. "Why" Keiichiro asks. "Cause look at her" They stare at the new girl who was smiling. "Maybe we can really win this thing" They look into each other eyes. "We will Ryou" Keiichiro leaves to get the cake! "I hope you're right" Ryou sighed as he keeps watching Caroline. "R-Ryou" He looks to find Minto.

"What is it Mint?" He asked. "I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime" She said with a blush. "Sure" Ryou said, she smiles and walks away. "That was weird" He said then went back to staring at Caroline! "Nani Ryou" He turned to face a sleepy Ichigo standing there with the aliens. "Caroline-san is the best" He said it before he know it. "San? Ryou, so you like Caroline?" Ichigo smirked. "N-No" Ryou walked away from the red head but into Caroline. "C- Caroline" He blushed. "Is something wrong?" Caroline asked. "N-No" Ryou walked away as fast as he could.

Caroline walked over to Ichigo. "Was it something I did?" She asked. The Cat girl started to laugh. Kisshu did the same. "Hey!" The lynx did NOT like this at all so she walked away. "Ass holes" She was walking out under the moon. "It's so pretty Nya~!" Caroline loved it when a woman came running for her life. "What's wrong?" The lynx asked. "A-A v-vampire" She keeps running. "I guess it's time for me to go mew!

"Mew Mew Bobble-Gum METAMORPHO-SIS"

**How was that? Good? Please review! And if you do, I will love you! :P I'll update soon!**


	13. Deppu

**I am SO sorry for not updating for awhile! :O I didn't mean to leave a cliff-hanger for that long; don't hate me! Please! **

**Don't own TMM. **

Mew Bobble-Gum run the way the woman had just run from. _I don't get what the problem is! _That's when something made her go flying. She screamed. "Caroline!" Tokyo Mew Mew came running for the girl as she falls to the ground. Mew Zakuro helped her up when they all hear laughing. "Show yourself!" Mew Bobble-Gum growled. "I'm sorry Neko-chan, I can't do that" A young boy flies out; they know he was a member of the Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki. "Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Deppu sugar" Deppu winked. The Lynx girl rolls her eyes. "Icy Swords" Mew Bobble-Gum jumps to attack the vampire boy. As they fight; Kisshu, Taruto and Pai fly into view. "Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki" Kish hissed the name. Deppu then chuckles lightly. "Oh my, Kisshu how are you?" The boy asks evilly. "Go away" Kish gets his Dragon Swords. "Leave Earth _NOW_!" Deppu leaves Mew Bobble-Gum to fight the alien but she would NOT let that happen so she jumps in the way to the almost father. "No way Deppu" She hissed. "Oh come on honey, I'm just playing" He tries to move but Caroline wouldn't move. "Move now"

"Ribbon Bobble Pop" Her attack goes for the vamp but he gets out of the way; just. His eyes become wide but then he smirks. "Join me" He stands and holds out his hand. "Never" The new Mew attacks again. Kisshu couldn't believe Caroline would die before him; why? Tart attacks but it only hit Caroline. (Crap) "CAROLINE" The Mews cry for her. She just gets up again and fights. "I WON'T LET YOU WIN" She yells at the boy. "When I do I'll bring you with me" He winks. She jumps back when he bits her arm. "I'm sorry but I must be going; see ya Neko-chan" Deppu winks and was gone.

Caroline's METAMORPHO-SIS comes undone and she faints. The Mews scream for her again. Even the aliens!

: With Ichigo:

The Cat girl watches as her friends and lover bring in Caroline. "What happened?" She asked. "One of the Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki's warriors came to fight tonight. Caroline was first to fight, his name was Deppu and he wanted to fight me but Caroline wound NOT let him. I don't know why" Kisshu said well he goes to hug the mew. "Oh my, is she ok?" Ichigo asked. "We don't know" Minto said with hate. "What's the matter Birdie?" Tart smirked. "I don't know why she fought him alone!" She yelled. "Minto" Zakuro said well putting her hand on her shoulder. "She could die" Minto tears up. "Minto" She repeats. Lettuce walks over. "She's a fighter"

"I-I wi-will a-always f-fig-fight b-back" Came a weak voice. "Caroline" Ichigo runs over to the hurt girl. "I-I'm so-sorry he-he g-got a-away" She coughs up blood. "Shh, you did great" Ichigo said. Caroline's eyes start to close again when Kisshu runs up. "Why? Why did you save me?"

"Be-because you and I-Ichigo a-are in l-love" She faints again. Kish's heart stops. "She did it for us?" Ichigo looks up into his golden eyes. "She did" They hug when they wait for her to wake again.

: With Caroline:

The lynx girl wakes in green mist. "Hello" She calls. "Woof" She looks to find a red wolf sitting there. "W-What a-are you doing?" She asked. It moved to her, she picks it up. "Woof" It jumped into her. Her eyes close again but before that she sees a man walking over. "I'll see you soon Neko-chan" He bits her neck and it goes black.

When Caroline opens her eyes again this time; she sees the aliens, Mews and everyone watching her. "G-Guys" She breathes heavy. "Are you ok?" Ichigo asked. "Y-Yeah" She coughs. "Caroline what were you thinking? Fighting a _vampire _all by yourself?" Ryou growled. "Because everyone has someone who loves them!" She yelled. "Minto has you, Kisshu has Ichigo, Lettuce has Pai, Pudding has Taruto and Zakuro has Keiichiro" Caroline points out. "My own parents don't even want me so why not?" The girl said well looking right into the blonde's eyes. "Caroline" He stared. "What, Ryou? Want to rub it in my face?" Her pointy ears become Lynx ears and a red wolf tail pops out. She even shows her Alien teeth to him. Her hazel eyes become bright red.

"How?" keiichiro asks. "I had another dream again but with a red wolf and some guy" Caroline hissed. "A guy?" ryou asked. "Yeah" The Lynx/Wolf/Alien/Vampire rolled her eyes. "Was it Deppu?" Kisshu asked. "I think"

"Did he bit you?" Pudding asked. "I'm pretty sure" Ryou's eyes become wide. "You're part vampire too" Caroline rolled her eyes again. "No shit" Her voice rang out. "I will fight for the Earth and for love" Caroline winked. "I am a Mew Mew" She adds. The Mews all nod. Caroline jumps up and stands with her team. "We are going to win" They all yell together even Ichigo and the aliens.


	14. My oh my Ryou

**~One of my best fans (kisshuismylife) asked "Is Deppu going to be like Kisshu?" I am going to try and make him like Kish, yes. But if I go too far from TMM tell me right away! I really like Caroline, but don't want to leave Kishigo story I started. K? And another thing; I think I may leave Caroline and just tell Kishigo's part, then later do a story just about Caroline; sound cool? But I will write about her when I have to. If you have an idea you like and want to be part of this story; ask I love getting ideas from fans cause their way cool! They help me write AND help me get what the readers may want! :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and reads this; it means a lot to me. :D Sorry for the long AN, I bet you don't want that; you want the chapter, am I right? So I don't own TMM but do own Caroline, Deppu and Kishigo's twins. Read on my amazing fans!**

Ichigo and Kisshu were walking back to their little home when Ichigo stopped. "Ichigo, what's the matter?" Kisshu asked well staring at the pregnant teen. "I-I don't know… I just like Caroline's pain, her own parents didn't even want her? I can't understand that and her be so nice? I feel bad" Ichigo said well looking away. "Ichigo" Kish toke her face into one of his pale hands. "Caroline is ok, it is ok" He said. "Kisshu but I feel her _fear_ as well!" That was when Masha flies over in as fast as he could. "Mew Mews need Ichigo! Mew Mews need Ichigo!" He squeaked. "What? What's going on?" Ichigo asked well she got out her pendent. "Deppu"

"Mew Mew Strawberry-" Kisshu stops her. "Ichigo remember the babies! What of this kills them?" He said taking her pendent away from her. "I need to help them!" Ichigo cried going for her pendent but Kish wouldn't give it back. "Kitten" He growled. "I am only looking out for our babies" Ichigo growled then turned away from him. "Fine be that way! See if I care but if my friends die, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Ichigo screamed. Kisshu steps back. "Ichigo"

"Kisshu what do you need?" Her cat ears and tail pop out. "This" He kisses her. She melts into the kiss so when Taruto comes looking for them; he finds them making out. "Gross! Not my Old Hag of a Sister!" Tart hides his eyes from the two teens. "DON'T CALL ME AN OLD HAG!" Ichigo yelled. Taruto steps back. "AND KISSHU HAS PUT ME INTO A BAD MOOD!" Her cat ears move well she glares at the young alien. The alien runs behind Kisshu. "Kisshu help!" He cries. "Well I'm sorry Tart I can't" Kish tries to move out of Ichigo's way because she was MAD! "Why" Taruto whines. "Because she is mad"

Ichigo growls but stops when she really sees their scared faces. "I-I'm sorry" She starts to cry. "I didn't mean to be that way" She sobs as she falls to the ground. "Ichigo" Kish cried as he runs to her. "I feel so bad now…." Ichigo sighed when a chimera animal came running at them. Kisshu got out his Dragon Swords well Taruto got his weapon. (Sorry don't know the name but if you do; please tell me it would help SO much) The thing looked like a dog but more wild and chimera animal like. "Mew Mew Bobble-Gum METAMORPHO-SIS" The pink and blue light comes then was gone. Mew Bobble-Gum stands in front of the alien brothers. "STAND DOWN!" She screams at the thing growling a little as well. "Caroline" Kisshu and Taruto said softly. "Icy Swords" Then there standing before them was Deppu, the vampire with a smirk playing on his face. "Neko-chan kon'nichiwa" (Hello Neko-chan) He said smirking at the girl. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled well standing up for her friends. "But Neko-chan, I want to play" He whined. "I don't care! You're hurting people and I don't like it" She hissed.

Ichigo watches as the girl starts to cry. "RIBBON BOBBLE POP-SURPRSIE!" the lynx mew yelled. Deppu smirks and attacks as well. They fight when they all hear a scream. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS" Mew Ichigo grabs her bell and fights with Mew Bobble-Gum. Deppu smirks more when he sees the mew. "Mew Ichigo, oh my just who I was looking for" Caroline didn't like how he was talking to her friend so she stabs his arm. "Ribbon Strawberry Check" Her attack makes the vamp leave running. After he leaves, Caroline's METAMORPHO-SIS comes undone. Blood falls from her month. "Ow" She says. "Caroline are you ok?" Ichigo becomes the human girl again. "He got me" She shows her side; Deppu had made her bleed pretty well.

"Caroline, take big breathes" Kisshu said. "I will" She does but when Taruto sees the cut he leaves to go get Pai. "I will make it but I'm going to sleep" The lynx said before passing out. "CAROLINE" Ichigo screamed for her friend.

"Ichigo? What happened?" She looks to Pai. "Deppu attacked and he got her side" Kisshu said. "How deep?" He looks it over. "Is she going to die?" Ichigo asks. "Yes, because of the vampire in her she will. But she has lost her wolf."

"WHAT?" Taruto yelled. "She has lost her Red Wolf DNA. But she still has her Lynx, vampire and alien" Pai said. "Where's her human?" Ichigo asked. "She lost it as well. Look" He points to her ears; they were just like the aliens. Long elf ears! "What will her parents say?" Ichigo gasped. "They don't care remember" They look into Caroline's red eyes. "I need blood" Her voice was very weak. "Here" Ryou walked over. "She may drink from me" He said. "WHAT?" Ichigo screamed. "She needs it and I'm ok with. Plus it will be still warm; she'll like it better"

"T-Thank you Ryou-sama" Caroline said weakly. "Here" He places his neck next to her month; slowly her fangs meet his flush. When she pulls back; Caroline looked better, more human! "Thank you" She kissed his chick."A-Anytime" He blushed. "Are you ok?" Kisshu asked. "Yeah, I am thank you" Her bright red eyes stare into Ryou's icy ones. "C-Caroline" It looked like they were about to kiss when Caroline hits him in his head. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET ME DRINK YOUR BLOOD?" She screamed. "Because you needed it" Ryou places his hand where Caroline had just hit him. _"Ring Ring" _Ryou's phone went. "Minto…. Hello" He said into the phone. "Well you see…. I'm sorry but no" The hear someone crying but no words. "Stop! I don't like you ok?" Ryou barked. "Who?" his whole face becomes red! "I'm not telling you!" He hangs up. "What was that all about?" Caroline asked. "Minto"

"What did she want?" Ichigo asked stepping closer to Ryou. Kish growled but knows what she was doing. "S-She wanted to know when our date was but I said no" Ryou looks away. "Why did you do that?" The lynx asked. "Because I like someone else" He blushes. "Who?" Caroline got right into his face. "I'm not telling anyone" The girls sigh. "We will find out Nya~!" Both Ichigo and Caroline do the same pose and wink. Ryou sighs. Kisshu, Taruto and Pai laugh a little. Yes, even Pai. Ryou growls well glaring at the girls. "Hey but you love us" Ichigo says. Caroline nods. "We are the leaders of… TOKYO MEW MEW!" both yells. Ryou sighs. "Whatever" They all laugh (but Ryou) and leave. _I wonder… Am I falling for Ryou? _Caroline thinks. _Never Nya~! _


	15. Don't mess with Ichigo

**Don't own TMM**

Ichigo walked into her bedroom. Her warm pink blankets rap around her. She calls her mom. "Hello"

"Hey mom"

"Ichigo, how are you?"

"Hai. But I am scared for my babies"

"Babies? Ichigo are you having-?"

"I'm having twins" The two talk for awhile till Kisshu walks into the room.

"Got to go, love you" Ichigo called into the phone then hangs up.

"Kisshu, are you ok?" The red head walks over to him. "Ichigo" Kish falls into her arms. "Kisshu. Kisshu! KISSHU!" Ichigo screams.

"I'm ok…" His voice is weak.

"What happened?" Ichigo sits him down.

"Deppu… He attacked again" Ichigo growls. Kisshu kisses her then falls to the bed; he had fainted. Ichigo stares at his form.

"I love you" She kisses his hand. Pai and Tart teleport into the room!

"Kisshu!" Taruto runs over to his friend/brother. Pai's eyes are wide.

"What happened?"

"H-He c-came home l-like that" Ichigo sobs.

"Ichigo" Taruto stares at her tears which were falling onto Kisshu.

"Look" The alien and x mew look to find Kisshu's golden eyes were open!

"Kisshu" Ichigo cried as she hugs him tight to her heart.

"_Never do that again!_" She sobs. "Ichigo, I'm sorry but Caroline-"

"I don't care! I love you and you scared me half to death!" Ichigo's heart beats when he kisses her hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you, my Ichigo" He said. They hold each other for some time when Tart coughed to let them know him and Pai were still there.

"I'm sorry to say but, we're still here!" He yelled. Ichigo wouldn't let go of Kisshu, Kish wouldn't let Ichigo let go of him well Pai sighed. "We have to go Kisshu; today!" Pai yelled.

"What? Today?" Kish sounded heartbroken. "Kisshu… You can go, I'll still be here" Ichigo said meeting his eyes. "Ichigo, are you really ok with me leaving?" He asked. "I am not but your people need you so I have to" Their lips meet. "Now go; I'll meet you later, but remember to write me ok?"

"I will. And I will come back for you my queen and our baby" Kisshu weakly gets up to stand with his brothers. "I love you Ichigo"

"I love you too Kisshu" Ichigo has tears running down her face. "Please be safe; all 3 of you" They nod and teleport away. Ichigo falls to the ground. "And he's gone again…." She hugs herself when Deppu teleports into the room. "Hello Mew Ichigo" He smirked. "Leave"

"Nope; I want your blood" He starts to move to her when someone presses him away! "DON'T TOUCH HER!" They scream: it was Mew Bobble-Gum. Deppu smirks and attacks the lynx mew. "Come on Lynxy, I love you" Ichigo's eyes become wide. _He sounds just like Kisshu did when I loved Aoyama-kun… What are we going to do? The aliens just left! Oh no… _

"I AM NOT YOUR LYNXY!" The mew screamed. "But you are" Deppu moves and kisses her lips. "I made you a vampire so we could be together but you HAD to bit that human!"

He sounded mad but why would he care if Caroline had to bit Ryou? "Why does it matter to you?" she growled. "Because now you have a mate but not a real one" He said well his eyes become a very dark red. "He needs to drink from you to be real mates" Ichigo's eyes stare at Deppu. "Leave her alone" The Cat mew stands up. "Go away NOW!"

"Nope; not without you or my Lynxy" Deppu said. "GO NOW OR SO HELP ME!" Ichigo grabbed by his neck. "I will NOT let you miss up her life! We already have so GO AWAY!" Ichigo growled. Caroline (In her mew form) stares with wide eyes. "Now go and DON'T COME BACK" He nods slowly and leaves. "Better" Ichigo turns to Caroline who was now human again. Well alien again. "Caroline" She stared at Ichigo. "What?" Caroline sighed. "You even scared me!" She says. Ichigo giggles. "Well he should know better! You don't mess with a mad Ichigo" Caroline could only nod. "So, are you ok?" She looks her friend over. "Yup! Nya~" They smile together.

**Hope you enjoyed sorry it take so long; had a writer's block. Till next time: Bye!**

**PS don't own TMM. **


	16. Last chapter: Pain

**Last chapter for this story… But I will write another story to this series! :) Hope you like**

**Don't own TMM**

Ichigo was sitting down at her table. Her mother came to see her and how she was doing. "Ichigo, what's the matter?" Ichigo looked away from meeting her eyes. "Mom… My baby's father had to go..." Her brown eyes look to her feet. "WHAT?" Her mother couldn't believe what her daughter was saying. "His family needed him" Ichigo starts to cry. "Honey, I didn't mean to make you cry" That was when Kisshu's letter came. Ichigo grabbed it and started to read.

私の最愛のいちご、

調子はどうですか私は呼吸や空気を逃すのと同じよう私はあなたを逃すと言わざるを得ない。苺、あなたは私の太陽と私の月です。あなたは私の世界です。私は子猫あなたをとても愛して。私はあなたの側に立つことがしたいが...私が書いている夜の血吸血鬼は攻撃している...私が戻ってくるとき、私はあなたの側を離れることはありません！私の心は常にあなたのものよ。愛のロット、

紀州

(My dearest Ichigo,

How's it going? I have to say I miss you like I would miss breathing or air. Ichigo, you are my sun and my moon. You are my world. I love you SO much Kitten. I wish I could stand by your side but... The Bloody Vampires of the Night are attacking as I write... When I come back; I will never leave your side! My heart will always be yours.

Lots of Love,

Kisshu)

Tears started to run down her chicks. "Mom…" Ichigo sobs. "Yes sweet heart?" Her mother sits by her side. "This letter is from Kisshu. He says that his heart is for me" Ichigo cries. "Is that all?" Her mother asks. "Mom, I'm a Mew Mew, Kisshu is an alien. Our babies will be part human, alien and Mew" Ichigo tells her everything. "Oh my" She stares at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" They hug. "It's ok. You couldn't" The mother smiles at the teen. "Thanks Mom" Ichigo kisses her chick. "But what am I going to do? What if Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki kill Kisshu?"

"Honey, you do what you can and never forget him"

"Thanks again mom" Ichigo hugs her again. "Anytime" They stay like that when someone knocks on the door. "I'll go get it" Ichigo gets up, opens the door to find Caroline. "What's up?" Ichigo asked. "Is Kisshu here?" She asks. "No"

"Thank god"

"Why?"

"Because… Deppu is coming" Caroline says. "Why?"

"He's going to kill the aliens" Ichigo stares at her funny. "Hmm?" she moves a little. "He is going to _try _and kill Kisshu so he can get your blood" Caroline rolls her eyes. "Why does he want my blood anyway?" Ichigo asks. "Because you carry Kisshu's children"

: With Kisshu:

The young almost father walked with his older brother. "Pai, what will happen if they win?" He asked. "I do not know Kisshu. But you must fight for your family" Pai said. "Thanks Pai" Kish calls before teleporting to his home. "Kisshu-sama" He sighed when his mother. "What?" Kish sits down. "You know! You have to get a mate soon or so help-!"

"I already have a mate or well I'm working to get her" His mother's face becomes a smile. "What's her name?" She asked. "Ichigo" His Ichigo was on earth, maybe fighting that Deppu guy, pregnant and getting ready for their babies. He was becoming a father. The thought made his heart skip a beat. "Kisshu are you listening to me?"

"Hai" Still in his dream land, he heard a scream. "Kisshu go!" His mother yelled. Kisshu gets his Dragon Swords and teleports to fight them: Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki. "Oh Kisshu; how are you?" The leader smirked. "Go away; leave" Kisshu hissed. "Nope not till we get what we want"

Kish, Pai and Tart attack. The Leader: Haijme smirks as he attacks as well. As they fight; something grabbed Haijme's eye. He backs up to find the one thing that scared him most: a mew. Her eyes are the color of ice. (Her outfit is Minto's but icy blue and white) Her mean color was icy blue. "W-Who are you?" Haijme asked. "Mew Drop" Her fang shows itself. Her animal DNA was…. Icy Dragon! Big light blue wings show themselves. Her icy eyes meets Kisshu's golden cat ones. "Dragon's Heart" Her eyes become ice white. "RIBBON ICY STORM" Her voice rings out and Haijme's warriors run for the hills. "Mew Drop, how did you get here?" Taruto asks. "I'm… Guys remember me?" She becomes a small alien who looked like Kisshu but her hair was lighter. "I'm Kiui, Kisshu's sister" Kisshu's eyes become wide. "Kiui, is that really you?" He asked. "Yes" He runs to her and hugs her close. "Kiui how? You died! I was there!"

"Kisshu, I did die but mew aqua saved me" Kiui says. He says nothing till Pai walks over. "Kiui, good to see you" He says. "Hey Pai" She winks at the oldest alien brother. Tart walks over and smiles. "Hey _Mew Drop_" He smirks. "I am Mew Drop but remember, I have dragon powers" She smirks but; really she just toke Tart's smirk right off his face. "W-Whatever" He blushes. Kiui then turns to find a woman running to them. "Hello mother" Tart and Pai say. Kisshu meets Kiui's eyes. "This is the woman who is looking after me… Mom, this is Kiui my sister" Kish said. "Hello" Kiui smiles.

"May I live with you guys?" Kiui asked. "Sure, I need a daughter around the house" Ayama (The mom's name) said smiling. "Thank you-?"

"Ayama"

"Thank you Ayama-san" Kiui says sweetly. "I don't really mind. Kisshu is amazing so you must be too being his sister"

"Sometimes" Kiui walks over to Ayama to hug her. "I will always be thankful to you" She whispered. Slowly, Kisshu and Kiui move to each other. "I missed you" Kiui starts to cry and runs into his arms. "I missed you too" Kish hugs her close. He still couldn't believe she was back; maybe even for good. "Kiui, you must meet my mate well almost mate Ichigo" Kisshu smiles. "I'd love to, where is she?" Kiui looks around. "Well… She lives… on Earth" Kisshu says. "Cool. How'd you two meet?"

"Kiui, she's a Mew like you but TMM's leader"

"Cool! Maybe I could be part of her team" Her gold eyes show happiness. "Maybe" They hug again. "I love you my brother" Kiui said. "I love you too my sister"

**So how was that? I have brought another person I made up: Kiui! :D If you want to know more about her; go to my pro page and look for 'Why did Kisshu come to Earth?' Or something like that. I don't own anything from TMM. But I Kiui/Mew Drop, Deppu, Caroline/Mew Bobble-Gum, Kisshu and Ichigo's son and other baby! Forgot to tell you what that one will be; sorry. It will be a… Girl. Yay! Everyone who reviewed asking for a girl, thank you. Anyone who reviewed thank you! Thank you for staying with me for so long but now it is time to say good bye…. :'( BUT! I will start the next one like right now. I think I may call it 'The Power within'! Like? Bye for now! **


End file.
